(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug set provided with spatial variation, and more particularly to a plug set that provides at least two types of female terminal specifications which are able to separately operate electrical plugs.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Regarding electrical connections, especially when the connections are used for transmitting information signals, such as connections using an USB (Universal Serial Bus), etc., in which the male and female terminals are respectively provided with a plurality of corresponding conducting strips that enable forming an electrical conduction after mutual contact. As shown in FIG. 1, the periphery of a general USB base 1 is an insertion surround 10 that provides mechanical protection and antimagnetic effectiveness. The interior of the USB base 1 uses a cantilever method to longitudinally extend an insulating cantilevered plate 11. The upper surface of the cantilevered plate 11 is mounted with a plurality of receiving terminals 110. Furthermore, the inner surface of the insertion surround 10 is inwardly fitted with resilient protruding press guides 111. The periphery of a male end connector 2 is surrounded by an antimagnetic surround 20. An insulating support plate 21 is assembled on the upper half of the antimagnetic surround 20, and a plurality of contact terminals 210 are mounted on the support plate 21 facing the cantilevered plate 11. Contact relationships are formed after pairing the contact terminals 210 with the receiving terminals 110. After longitudinally inserting the entire body of the male end connector 2 from the rear, the contact terminals 210 press contact the receiving terminals 110 and establish electrical conduction therebetween.
After assembling, the lower periphery of the antimagnetic surround 20 of the male end connector 2 supports the lower surface of the cantilevered plate 11. The peripheral structure force of the antimagnetic surround 20 is able to produce a pulling force through the lower periphery support of the wedging force of the lower surface of the cantilevered plate 11, which allows the contact terminals 210 to effectively make contact pressure on the receiving terminals 110 to ensure electrical conduction therebetween.
The periphery of the antimagnetic surround 20 is supported by the press guides 111 fitted in the interior of the base 1 to achieve secondary auxiliary placement that allows precise positioning of the male end connector 2, and makes it difficult for the male end connector 2 to break away from the base 1.
The above describes the assembled operating state after longitudinally connecting the aforementioned USB connector. In addition, because of the diversification of present information equipment, plugs of single specifications can not accommodate connection with different information equipment mounted with female terminals of different specifications. Hence, the concept of conversion was introduced, by which a design for a convertible plug providing different specifications was developed, such as Taiwan Patent No. I303905 that discloses a composite simple plug, and uses an insulated housing provided with an open groove on the upper portion thereof to expose a plurality of terminals in the interior of the groove. And one end of the groove is provided with a swiveling portion that enables pin connections of an Internet plug to swivel connect in the groove and allow a rotary movement. Moreover, the Internet plug is provided with a second swiveling portion for assembling to a first swiveling portion of the plug housing. A rotational combination relationship is used to enable the Internet plug to press contact the terminals in the interior of the groove and provide an electrical connection to achieve telecommunications transmission. Furthermore, the wall surface of the groove is provided with clamp ports, the function of which is to clamp into notches on two sides at the front end of the Internet plug, thereby enabling the Internet plug to be assembled to the plug housing and achieve clamp positioning.
The concept of the aforementioned invention uses a swivel connection means to enable an Internet plug to movable swivel connect in the groove of the plug housing and realize electrical conduction from an USB connector installed at an outer end of the plug housing to an electrically connected information equipment. After turning on the Internet plug, the Internet plug can be used independently as an Internet plug socket to plug into and realize an electrical connection. Furthermore, peripheral antimagnetic effectiveness is removed after assembling the Internet plug to the housing. And in order to allow the swivel radius of the Internet plug to press into the groove, the upper side of the groove positioned for the terminals of the upper side of a connector must be completely open.
After separating the Internet plug, the functional use of the aforementioned design enables the Internet plug to independently plug into a general, standard Internet plug socket for connection therewith. However, the housing is structured to only allow exclusive use with the aforementioned paired Internet plug, and can not be used with other external standard Internet plugs.